Current radio transceivers include analog transmit and receive chains with multiple stages of gain and filtering with circuits sensitive to process and temperature variations. These transmit chains generally include a large number of inductors that are not compatible with low-resistivity substrates used with digital CMOS (Complementary Metal Oxide Semiconductor) processes. These transmit chains require a relatively large die area and do not scale with subsequent process generations.